ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside an App
Inside an App is the 19th episode of BTSF. Plot Ben was sleeping. A Galvanic Mechomorph crawled from the window. (Galvanic Mechomorph): MWAHAHAHAHA! AFTER SIXTEEN BUSES, EIGHTEEN TRAINS AND ONE PLANE I FINALLY RETURNED TO BELLWOOD! And now to get revenge on the idiot who threw me to China! (Ben): What? Who are you? (Galvanic Mechomorph): GO TO SLEEP BEN. (Ben): KK. Can I get a glass of milk? (Galvanic Mechomorph): NO. (Ben): BUT I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT IT. (Galvanic Mechmorph): Okay, okay. (Ben): YAY The Mechomorph brought a glass of milk and Ben fell asleep. (Mechomorph): NOW, JEVE STOBS WILL GET HIS REVENGE! Jeve pulled out an iPhone, and took over it. Ben got sucked into the iPhone! (Jeve): Now, let's choose a suitable app to get him stuck into... HOW ABOUT ANGRY BIRDS! DUN DUN DUUUUUN Ben found himself in a huge green field. (Ben): IM HUNGRY MOM MADE ME A SAMWICH (looks around) AHHH WHERE IS MOM! I guess... I MUST MAKE MY OWN FOOD! Huh... OOH EGGS! He saw eggs from a distance. He ran towards them. (Ben): (transform) SWAMPFIRE! Now for some scrambled eggs! (makes a scrambled egg and started eating it) NOMNOMNOM A blue bird came and squawked. He became ANGRY. (Swampfire): Awww...... CUTE LITTLE BIRDY! The bird threw himself at Ben. Ben wasn't hurt. (Swampfire): Aww... YOU TRIED TO KILL ME? WHAT A CUTE LITTLE BURDY! The bird became so angry. (Swampfire): AHH DON'T BE MAD BIRDY The bird duplicated into three small lue birds. (Swampfire): LOL FAIL The birds jumped at him, but it didn't hurt him. (Blue Bird #1): KRAWK! A tiny Orange Bird came. (Swampfire): What? This is your friend? How will he help you! He's so fluffy, and cuddly, and cute.... The Orange Bird became FREAKIN MAD, and he expanded to enourmous sizes. Swampfire flew backwards. (Swampfire): AHHHHHHHHH The orange bird deflated. (Orange Bird): NUKNUK! A big brother bird came. (Big Brother Bird): Kraaaw? The Blue bird and the orange showed him that the eggs were eaten, and told him it was Ben. (BBB): RRRRRRRRRRRR........ KRAAAAAAAAAAW! A slingshot came, and some Angry Birds came. They fired themselves at Swampfire. (Swampfire): AHHHHHHHHH The birds cut through him but it didn't affect him. (Swampfire): ROFL FAIL I'm indestructible noobs! (Red Bird): STOP WITH THE YOUTUBE TALK (Swampfire): Omg you can talk? (Red Bird): Yes, yes we can. We usually talk in birdish because that's what everyone talks. (Swampfire): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Anyways, I'M STILL INDESTRUCTIBLE MWAHAHAHA A big brother bird threw himself and cut half of Swampfire's body off. He regenerated. (Swampfire): Okay... maybe not. (evolves) ULLLLLLTIIIIIMATE SWAAAAAAAAAAMPPPPPPFIIIIIIIIIIRE A blue bird crashed into him, but nothing happened to him. (US): XD FAIL An yellow bird came and actually smashed through some parts of him. (US): GULP IM MADE OUT OF WOOD A Orange Bird smashed through him. Ultimate Swampfire devolved, and regenerated. (Swampfire): AHHHHHHHHHHH THESE BIRDS ARE REALLY ANGRY! (transform) XLR8! YOULL NEVER CATCH MEH NOW NOOBS (dashes away) (Red): DAMMIT GUYS! We need those eggs! (White): YEAH BUT THAT WEIRDO GOT THEM (Yellow): Hmm... I'm really fast too. I'LL GO AFTER HIM! (Red): GO NOW The yellow bird accelerated. Meanwhile XLR8 dashed and reached a huge stone castle. He ran in. (XLR8): *pants* Angry Birds.... ARE EVIL He looked up and saw some pigs discussing how to get eggs. (Pigs): HURRRK? (XLR8): AHHHHHHH (dashes and kills a lot of pigs) MEANWHILE, IN BEN'S HOUSE (Kevin): Where's Ben? He isn't in time for his peanut butter bath. (Gwen): Whaaaaaaaat? (Kevin):......ben always does a peanut butter bath every day at seven thirty five. I don't know why, but yesterday he started the bath at seven thirty eight and turned into Clockwork... then he created a time paradox.... long story. Oh well. I'll go look for him. He went into the room, and saw and iPhone on the floor! OMG (Kevin): Free iPhone! (opens it) Wait... WHY IS BEN INSIDE ANGRY BIRDS! GWEN CMERE BEN IS STUCK INSIDE ANGRY BIRDS! (Gwen): Oh no! (Kevin): We have to save him! (Gwen): Hm, I do know a spell. But I need to learn it. (Kevin):..dang IN THE ANGRYBIRDS (XLR8): AHHHHHHHH Thhe pigs started attacking him but they died immediatley. (XLR8): durp. Suddenly, a wild mankey appeared The castle started crashing into itself. A Black Bird fell, and exploded. XLR8 flew backwards, and the castle crashed down. (King Pig): RAAAAAAAAAAA The red bird came. (Red): THAT GUY ATE OUR EGGS! (King Pig): AND DESTROYED MY ARMY! LET'S GET HIM (XLR8): *gulp* AHHHHHHHHHHHH (transform) JJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETRAAAAAAAAY (flies into the clouds) (Black): NUUUUUUUUUUUU (King Pig): Don't worry, we still have fortresses in the clouds. (Green): The ones we didn't ruin? (King Pig): Yes...... let's join forces. AND KILL THAT GUY! (Everyone): YUS! Kevin and Gwen appeared. (Gwen): Angry Birds? (King Pig): Do you know who was that guy? (Kevin): Who? (Red): The guy who was first a green dude, then brown, then green, then red. (Kevin): BEN! (Black): YOU KNOW HIM? (Kevin): He's my friend. Wait... WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING (Red): GET HIIIIM The ANgry Birds flung themselves at Gwen and Kevin. Gwen made mana shields BUT even the blue bird smashed through them. (Gwen): I''m going to sue whoever designed these shields.'' (Kevin):........ (Gwen): SHUT UP KEVIN! I can go to Ben. (eyes glow) He's in the clouds. Let's teleport! (teleports with Kevin) (Yellow): Gawd dang it! Jeve Stobs appeared. (Jeve): Hello... do you want to defeat the guy who destroyed your castles and ate your eggs? (Black): Actually, my brother destroyed the castle. A black bird with a smoke covered face came. (Exploded bird): Yeah, I did. (Jeve): Whatever. I introduce you..... (controls some rocks to fuse) The iStonerobot 3S! (King Pig): Sooo.... (Jeve): You can use it to smash through stuff and kill people! (Red): WE'LL TAKE FOUR (Jeve): Anything for a enemy of Tennyson. Four more iStonerobots appeared. The red bird got into one, the king pig got into one and two more pigs went into the others. (White): HEY! (King Pig): You're the one with powers. (White): Dang you. The iStonerobots flew up into the skies, and the birds sent themselves flying into the clouds too. In the clouds, Gwen and Kevin appeared. They saw Ben. (Ben): GUUUUYZZZZZZZZZZ LETS HIDE IN THIS FORTRESS BEFORE THE ANGRY BIRDS GET HERE (Kevin): It doesn't look safe... C'mon dude, it's half GLASS. (Ben): Sooooooooooooo (Kevin): Whatever. I'll absorb stone just in case. (absorbs stone) (Gwen): And I'll make a mana shield. (Kevin): Even the blue bird smashes through it. And he's the weakest bird. (Gwen): SHUT UP KEVIN. (pinches him by the ear) (Kevin): OW OW! The ran into the fortress. A bunch of Angry Birds came flying through the clouds. (Green): THIS IS ANGRY BIIIIIIIIIIIRDS They put themselves on slingshots. A bunch of birds were shot, but they did no harm. (Ben): FAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIL A Green Bird was slung over the fortress thingy. (Ben); What? Those dumb birds can't even aim! Then the green bird did a boomerang and smashed through the glass. The whole fortress colappsed, as a green light was seen. (Red): YAY! And we did it with THREE STARS! (Green): WOOHOO! (King Pig): Hur hur hur.... I got an idea. THE ISTONEROBOTS JUMPED AWAY FROM THE CLOUDS, AND STARTED RUNNING. (Blue): .............isn't our nest over there. (Red): AHHHHHHHHHHHH They jumped away off the clouds. Ghostfreak phased out of the rubble. (Ghostfreak): LOLYUS Kevin pushed himself out, and Gwen... came out. (Gwen): I can open a portal back to home, but it will take some time... and I can't be on this cloud. They all jumped from the cloud. (Gwen): Now I need about eight minutes to learn the spell, so.... do something. (Kevin): UHHHHHH NOW FOR THE BIIIIIIIRDS The birds were slinging themselves hopelessly at the iStonerobots, not hurting them. (Black): I... can't... hurt themmm. (Big Brother Bird): ME NEITHER (Blue): NOBODY CAN! OUR EGGS ARE DOOOOOOMED (Orange): OR ARE THEY (BBB): Yes they are, idiot. The Orange bird ran away. (Blue): Weirdo. The Orange Bird ran towards the cloud area. He saw Ben and Kevin. (Orange): You're alive? (Ben): YUS (Orange): Well then, our eggs are beeing stolen by the iStonerobots! WE NEED YOUR HELP! (Ben): Why would I do that? You tried to kill me. Hmf. (Orange): JUST HELP US! (Ben): Ugh, okay. Ben ran with the Orange Bird. They reached the slingshot, and most birds were hurt. (Orange): QUIIIIIIICK (Ben): OKAY! (transform) DITTO! Ditto sended himself off the slingshot and duplicated, but it didn't affect them. (Ditto): DAMMIT (transform) XLR8 He sent himself off the slingshot and accelerated, but it didn't affect again. (XLR8): ARGHHHHHHHHH (transform) ARMODRILLO! He sent himself off the slingshot, and landed on the robots back. He started creating an earthquake. (Armodrillo): RAAAAAAAAAA The robot colapsed. (Orange): WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER ROBOTS! (Armodrillo): UHHHHHHHHH (transform) UPGRADE! Upgrade merged with the iPhone, and the iStonerobots disappeared. (Orange): YAAAAAAAAAAY (Gwen): I finished learning the spell! TROLOLOL ROFLUSSOM! A portal opened. Kevin went into it. A white bird saw it, and started following them. Ben went out, and Gwen too. The portal closed. Jeve was in Ben's room. (Upgrade): (reverts to human) JEVE GET OUT OF MAH ROOM (transform) FOURARMS (punches Jeve out of the room) (Jeve): CURSE YOU BEN TENNYYYYYSOOOOON! (Gwen): Hey, look! A white bird came with us! I should put him back in the game before- Fourarms smashed the iPhone. (Fourarms): OOOOPS SOMEONE DESTROYED THE IPHONE. I GUESS HE MUST STAY WITH US. (Whitebird): Bagahk! (Fourarms): I'll call you... uhhhhh.... EGGY! Wait a sec. Kevin, what time is it? (Kevin): Um, 8 AM. (Fourarms): I MISSED MY PEANUT BUTTER BATH! NOOOOOOOOOO! (Eggy): Krawk! (Fourarms): THERE IS ONLY ONE OPTION! TIME TRAVEL! (transform) CLOCKWORK (goes back to 7:35, WITH EGGY) WOOT EGGY LET'S TAKE A PEANUT BUTTER SHOWER TOGETHER Past Kevin and past Gwen went into the shower. (Kevin): Oh, here you are Ben. (Clockwork): YEAH IM HERE (Gwen): So I guess you weren't in the iPhone. (Clockwork): Nope. (Gwen): Okay. TIME PAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX THE END Aliens Used *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *XLR8 (2x) *Jetray *Ghostfreak *Ditto *Armordrillo *Upgrade *Fourarms *Clockwork Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy (NEW CHARACTER :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Villains *Jeve Stobs *Green Pigs *Angry Birds Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force